C'est pas la joua
by Pitimikrobe
Summary: Harry décide finalement de retourner à Poudlard pour la septième année. Mais plusieurs évènements surviennent et sa dernière année ne sera pas exactement comme il l’avait prévue… Venez lire! HPDM
1. Harry, valises et poésie

**Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling! **

**Je veux aussi vous informer que je n'écris pas cette fic seule. J'écris seulement les chapitres impairs. C'est cabotine qui écrit les pairs. **

**J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Bonne lecture! **

**Reviews please!**

Harry était entendu sur son lit et il regardait le plafond. Depuis combien de temps? Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il entrerait bientôt en septième année. Il partirait le lendemain. Eh oui! il irait à Poudlard! Il en profiterait pour s'entraîner, en apprendre plus, trouver des indices que Voldemort ou Dumbledore auraient peut-être laissé sur la cachette des horcruxes manquants, et peut-être reformer l'A.D… Ron et Hermione (surtout Hermione) l'avaient convaincu : il n'y arriverait pas seul. Harry avait, certes, encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il mettrait la vie de ses amis en danger, mais de toute façon, il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de ses deux meilleurs amis aussi facilement, il le savait. Sur cette réflexion, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, son réveil le réveilla à cinq heures trente. Il jura. Pourquoi l'avait-il mis si tôt, d'abord? Peu importait. Harry fît ses bagages et descendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Puis il se souvenu : il avait dix-sept ans maintenant, il avait le droit d'utiliser la magie! Et dire qu'il avait fait ses bagages à la main : quel idiot… Il remonta dans sa chambre, prit toutes les affaires qui lui appartenaient et descendit tout. Il avait onze valises. Il avait décidé de rétrécir et d'apporter son armoire, son lit etc. Tant pis si c'était du vol. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine puis sorti un bloc-notes où il écrivit : Adieu, _Harry._

Pourquoi leur écrivait-il un mot? Ils s'en fichaient qu'il parte ou pas, de toute façon ils l'ignoraient! En réfléchissant à ce qu'il ferait, Harry regarda autour de lui. Il vit un tableau, qu'il trouvait magnifique. Puis, une statue miniature qu'il trouvait craquante. Il fit apparaître une autre valise et mis tout ce qu'il trouvait beau ou qui lui serait utile dans sa nouvelle demeure (il ne savait encore où) dans des valises. À la fin, il releva la tête. Tout le premier étage était dépourvu de meuble ou d'un quelconque objet… Il regarda ses valises : 67. Génial, maintenant, il avait l'air d'une fille qui part en voyage pour une fin de semaine chez sa copine (et oui, ce n'était pas sarcastique, il se faisait vraiment cette idée des filles!). Ridicule. Il remit tout en place, déjeuna et partit avec ses onze valises.

Il était maintenant sept heures et le train partait à sept heures dix. Arrivé à bord du Poudlard express, il ne trouva qu'un seul compartiment presque libre. À l'intérieur, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine qui semblait intensément concentré sur un cahier à la reliure dorée. Il s'assit à côté de lui et fut surpris de voir son nom sur le papier, tout en haut, dans le titre. Il s'adressa au jeune homme :

-Excuse-moi, pourquoi mon nom est-il marqué sur-

Le jeune homme se retourna et lorsqu'Harry découvrit le visage de Draco Malefoy, il poussa un cri :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-T'es malade! Calme-toi, bordel, je ne suis pas si laid que ça!

- Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir…

-Humf.

Draco de remit à écrire.

-Je peux voir?

-Non.

-S'il te plaît!

-Depuis quand un Potter supplie-t-il un Malefoy?

-Depuis que mon nom est sur cette feuille!

Draco serra son cahier contre lui et Harry le fixa. Après un moment, le brun poussa un cri de guerre et sauta sur le blond.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

C'est à ce moment, qu'Harry regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte de la situation. Il était seul avec Malefoy, dans un wagon, par terre et par-dessus lui…Il se dépêcha d'arracher le cahier des mains de Draco et commença à lire. Le blond, au lieu de l'en empêcher se prit le visage entre les mains et attendit la suite. Harry lu à voix haute :

_**Harry Potter, ses 12 travaux**_

Tu as transpercé mon cœur  
Tu as rendu mes rêves divins  
Fait chanter mes songes en chœur  
Tes yeux verts émeraude ont fait trembler ma main  
Embrasé 17 hivers  
Entouré ma vie de cristal  
Écrit ton attirant sourire dans le désert  
Ta voix à couvert le mistral  
Teinté de vert émeraude, comme tes yeux ma nuit obscure  
Allumé un feu dans le brouillard  
Des fils Brun sexy dans l'azur  
Et un poème dans notre histoire.  
Ces 12 travaux achevés,  
Tu peux cueillir, enfin,  
Une rose, petite rose, une rose encore bébé,  
Et lui donner juste un baiser, un baiser viril et cristallin.

Draco, nymphe de tes automnes

Il regarda Draco qui avait toujours le visage entre les mains et continua. Le cahier était rempli de poèmes de ce genre. Il ne prononça que trois mots :

-Nul en poèmes.

-Essaie donc d'en composer un, toi! Pauvre naze!

-Oh, mais quelle insulte! Tu sais quoi? J'ai une meilleure idée : qui trouvera la meilleure insulte!

-Ok, allons-y. Tu commences.

-Non, toi.

-Tu sais que tout le monde dit qu'on devrait t'enfermer dans un zoo?

-Enfoiré de bachi-bouzouk tricouillu, tu as une tronche de vermifuge radical!

- Espèce de crétin, tu ne pèses pas plus qu'une blatte domestique. Puisque tu n'as rien d'autre à foutre, essaie de t'exploser la tête jusqu'à ce que ça fasse effet quand tu auras fini de ramper.

-Va te faire baffer par ta sous-maîtresse profonde!

-STOP! Ta gueule Malefoy, si tu ne la fermes pas, je te jure que ça va mal tourner…

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur?

-Ton père que j'ai, soit dit en passant, envoyé à Azkaban, me disait la même chose, alors tu la fermes.

Sans réponse, il continua :

-Pourquoi t'as écrit ça sur moi?

-…Ben…euh…je…tu…nous…on…c'est que…parce que…je…

Le regard d'Harry se fit plus insistant.

-C'est du sarcasme, le balafré!

-Ah…

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry était un peu déçu…Le reste du voyage se passa en silence et sans aucun signe de vie de Ron et Hermione.

-Les premières années, par ici!

Harry se dirigea vers les diligences, seul. À l'intérieur, il trouva ses deux amis.

-Vous étiez où?

-On était…en train de faire le tour des compartiments du train pour voir si tout allait bien!

-Vous n'êtes pas venu dans le mien.

-Ah non? Hermione je t'avais dit qu'on avait passé un compartiment!

-Ah oui, tu as raison, désolée.

Harry ne dit plus rien à ce sujet et ils parlèrent de tout et rien tout au long du trajet.


	2. Patates, rires et baiser

**Chapitre 2: Patates, rires et baiser**

**Auteur: cabotine (j'écris les chap' pairs, Pitimikrobe les impairs)**

**Genre: Slash Harry/Draco - Humour **

**Spoiler: Tomes 1 à 6**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni à Pitimikrobe. Tout est à J.K. Rowling.**

**Résumé: Harry décide finalement de retourner à Poudlard pour la septième année. Mais plusieurs évènements surviennent et sa dernière année ne sera pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu… **

**Date: 18 mai 2006**

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour! J'aimerais premièrement remercier les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews. C'est vraiment gentil! 4 reviews en seulement 2 jours pour un chapitre! Bon ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie écrit, mais je suis contente pour Pitimikrobe (jouaaaaaaaa!). Deuxièmement, je vous dis seulement : j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et laissez des reviews, s'il-vous-plaît! Bonne lecture! ;)**

Le survivant n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Mais qu'avaient donc ses deux meilleurs amis?

Depuis le début du festin de début d'année, il le regardait avec un drôle de regard, puis se regardait et faisait un autre de drôle de regard comme s'il savait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne savait.

Harry envoya sa cuillère valser dans les patates et s'écria d'un coup :

-Non, mais! Pourquoi vous me lancer des regards comme ça vous deux, bordel!

Tous les élèves se retournèrent d'un coup dans sa direction.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait crié si fort que toute la Grande Salle l'avait entendu, il se replongea dans l'observation de son repas qui semblait être en ce moment même une des merveilles du monde pour le griffondor.

Hermione et Ron, leurs regards secrets découverts, rougirent.

-Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour en parler… commença doucement Hermione.

-De toute manière, j'en ai assez. J'ai plus faim. Je vais dormir, dit-il d'un ton sec avant de se lever et de partir d'un pas rapide.

En arrivant dans le hall, une voix traînante parvint à ses oreilles.

-Alors, Potter, on s'est chicané avec la belette et la sang-de-bourbe ou encore, ta pute rousse t'a laissé tomber?

Harry ne répondit rien. Étant assez énervé ainsi contre ses deux amis, il savait qu'il commettrait une gaffe s'il répondait à Malfoy.

Draco, détestant par-dessus tout être ignoré, relança.

-Alors, on ne répond plus, Potter? On est soudainement devenu muet? Tu sais, ça va mal prononcer une formule magique sans la voix… Comment vas-tu tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres? dit le blond en s'approchant, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

Harry se demandait bien si ce Malfoy était le même que dans le train. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été plus gentil que d'habitude, mais il semblait moins sarcastique, moins froid, cet après-midi.

Il se retourna d'un mouvement sec; pour se retrouver face à face au serpentard. Harry recula de surprise et tomba sur les fesses. Et tout à coup, il éclata de rire.

Malfoy le regarda se demandant s'il était devenu fou.

-Euh... Potter? Tu t'es pris un rictus sempra à retard?

-Non… je… ha… ha ha!

Impatient, Draco se mit à taper du pied, quémandant ainsi une réponse. Finalement, après quelques minutes de rire intensif, Harry se releva et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-C'est seulement que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas ri et quand je me suis rendu compte que je riais pour rien et que j'ai vu la face que tu faisais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à nouveau. T'aurais du te regarder dans un miroir! La tronche que tu faisais! s'exclama-t-il en repartant à rire.

-Seulement pour ça? Mais, t'es encore plus malade que je le croyais!

Et sur ces délicieuses paroles (ce n'est pas du tout sarcastique) Draco Malfoy partit sans même daigner de prononcer un minuscule au revoir. Mais après tout, c'était un Malfoy.

Harry était assis dans son lit, il réfléchissait. À ses amis, à sa vie, aux horcruxes, aux cours qui commenceraient demain, à Malfoy…

Oui, à Malfoy. Ce que ce garçon pouvait être étrange parfois et surtout, immature. Mais bon, il n'était pas mieux. À chaque fois que le serpentard le provoquait, il répondait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il décida de descendre dans la salle commune pour se changer les idées. Il était tard, mais marcher un peu ne pourrait que lui ferait que du bien et chasser son insomnie.

En arrivant, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être toujours réveillé. Ron et Hermione étaient installés dans un fauteuil et se murmuraient des choses à l'oreille.

Tout à coup, Hermione se mit à rire d'un petit rire perçant et Ron l'embrassa.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Depuis quand ses deux amis s'embrassaient-ils?

Il décida de remonter et de les laisser tranquille. Il leur en parlerait demain… Mais en remontant l'escalier, il accrocha un balai qui déboula toutes les marches en faisant un bruit horriblement fort.

Le couple se retourna d'un coup vers la source du bruit et…

_À suivre…_

_(à toi Pitimikrobe! )_


	3. Gifles, psychomage et rencontres

**Chapitre 3 : Gifles, psychomage et interruption.**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling. (malheureusement)**

**Je ne suis pas la seule auteure il y a aussi cabotine qui écrit les chapitres pairs, moi les impairs!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Moi je ne l'aime pas trop, je l'écris en toute hâte avant de partir pour Toronto! **

**Bonne lecture tout de même!**

**P'tite note de cabotine : Je voulais seulement vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas avant le 24 mai, puisque je pars comme Pitimikrobe à Toronto pour 3 jours! (jouaaaaaaaa!)**

Hermione gifla le roux.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qui m'as pris. On sort en-

À ce moment, Ron gémit, car Hermione lui avait sauvagement écrasé le pied. Harry, qui n'avait rien manqué de tout ça, fit mine de rien et monta se coucher sans un mot.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Ron!

-Mais, 'Mione!

-Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots, elle monta dans son dortoir. Ron, lui, préféra rester un peu dans la salle commune, histoire de ne pas avoir à affronter Harry.

Le lendemain, tous les griffondors et les serpentards qui avaient passé leurs BUSE dans cette matière se rendirent en cours de Sortilèges et Enchantements. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, le professeur Flitwik dit :

- Bonjour tout le monde! Cette année, nous apprendrons des sortilèges plus complexes, pour vos ASPIC. Pour commencer, je vous ai réparti en équipes de deux. Votre coéquipier le restera jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Voici les noms :

M. Weasley avec M. Longdubat, M. Finnigan et Mlle Granger, M. Malefoy et M. Potter…

En entendant son nom et celui de Malefoy, Harry se gifla.

-M. Potter, nous ne sommes pas dans le cours approprié pour vous frapper. Si vous êtes sado-masochiste, c'est votre choix mais pas dans ma classe.

-Monsieur, je ne me sens pas bien. Je peux aller à l'infirmerie?

-Non.

-Mais-

-Pas de mais : au travail!

-Vous ne nous avez même pas dit ce qu'on devait faire!

-Je vous le dirais si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à me couper, M. Potter!

-Désolé…

-Alors, aujourd'hui, vous allez vous placer un en face de l'autre et prononcer la formule : « Psychmago, necesito ayuda » tout en faisant ce mouvement (il imite le mouvement). C'est un sort pour faire apparaître un psychomage lorsque vous avez besoin de parler de vos problèmes. Allez-y, essayez avec votre partenaire qui s'entretiendra avec votre psychomage.

-Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, qui est-ce qui commence Malefoy? demanda Harry en soupirant.

-Les Malefoy d'abord, c'est toujours ainsi.

-…Ok.

Le brun se retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas répliquer… Draco prononça la formule et, à la grande surprise d'Harry, il y parvint dès le premier coup.

-Ben aller, parles-lui!

-Ok euuuuh… Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez car… je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents et ça m'attriste.

- Globalement, j'ai bien compris. Vous êtes clair dans votre façon de vous exprimer. Vous parlez correctement, sans employer de mot grossier. C'est très bien! Vous n'avez pas assez parlé de vous, il faut savoir s'exprimer! Vous employez peu l'exclamation, sans doute une difficulté à se mettre en avant. Pas une seule question! Il faut me poser et se poser soi-même des questions! Vous n'avez jamais parlé de votre mère. C'est rare dans une conversation avec moi. Vous n'avez jamais parlé de votre père.

-…Ridicule.

-Mouais…

-Je rêve ou je viens d'entendre un Malefoy avouer son erreur?

-Ha ha ha, très drôle Potter!

À ce moment, la directrice fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Excusez-moi de déranger votre cours, mais j'aimerais voir M. Malefoy dans mon bureau le plus vite possible.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Rien qui ne vous concerne M. Weasley.

-J'arrive.

Malefoy suivit McGonagall, légèrement craintif…

Harry en profita pour se faufiler en douce en dehors de la classe. Il suivi, de loin, Malefoy et McGonagall en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Au tournant d'un couloir, il fonca dans…(à son grand malheur) le professeur Trelawney.

-Cela sent la mort par ici, je sens quelque chose sur mon ventre, vais-je mourir?

-Désolé, bredouilla Harry.

-Oh! Mais c'est Harry! Suis moi je dois te montrer quelque chose!

-Désolé professeure mais…euh…j'allais à l'infirmerie car je ne me sens vraiment pas bien…

-Ah oui, faites donc. C'est tout de même dommage mais je savais bien que vous étiez malade. J'ai le troisième œil…C'est une maladie moldue?

-Non

-Un membre cassé alors

-Non

-Une brulûre?

-Non

-Ah oui, je le vois bien, c'est mental…

-QUOI? VOUS INSINUEZ QUE J'AI UN PROBLÈME MENTAL?

-Du calme mon enfant, je n'insinue rien de cela!

-Ah…très bien. Vous m'excuserez mais je dois y aller professeur.

-Va, mon enfant, va!

Malheureusement, Harry avait perdu la trace de ses deux « proies ». Il préféra donc aller dans le dortoir. En chemin, il rencontra Miss teigne, et l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied.

-Bon débarras, sale chat!

**Alors, vous aimez? Ne vous inquiétez pas Cabotine se chargera de vous faire savoir ce qui arrivera à Draco! Reviews please! **

**Pitimikrobe**


	4. Biscuits, coussin et gêne

**Auteur: cabotine (j'écris les chap' pairs, Pitimikrobe les impairs)**

**Genre: Slash Harry/Draco - Humour **

**Spoiler: Tomes 1 à 6**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni à Pitimikrobe. Tout est à J.K. Rowling.**

**Résumé: Harry décide finalement de retourner à Poudlard pour la septième année. Mais plusieurs évènements surviennent et sa dernière année ne sera pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu… **

**Date: 1 juin 2006**

**Note de l'auteur: Coucou tout le monde! Je suis extrêmement désolée du gros retard de la publication de ce chapitre! J'ai des tonnes de travaux et d'activités ces temps-ci et je n'ai presque plus de temps pour l'écriture. Mais j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour vous écrire ce petit chap' en vitesse. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le réécrire, donc voilà! Bonne lecture! ;) Jouaaaaaaaaa!**

••••••

**Chapitre 4 : Biscuits, coussin et gêne **

Draco, pendant ce temps, suivait McGonagall vers son bureau. Mais que se passait-il de si important pour que la directrice en personne vienne le déranger pendant son cours de sortilège?

Ils débouchèrent finalement devant une statue ancrée dans le mur de pierre. McGonagall prononça un mot de passe inaudible et la roche bougea, laissant place à un grand escalier en colimaçon.

Draco monta les marches à la suite de vieille femme, inquiet de ce qui allait se passer. Parvenue en haut, la sorcière fit signe au jeune homme de prendre place sur un fauteuil.

-M. Malfoy, vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous ai pas dérangé pendant un cours pour rien. Je dois absolument vous expliquer quelque chose de très important.

Elle sortit une boîte d'un tiroir du bureau et la plaça devant le visage blême du blond.

-Biscuits?

-Euh… non merci madame.

-Prenez-en tout de même un, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Ne voulant pas faire fâcher le professeur de métamorphose, Draco pigea un biscuit en vitesse, le porta à sa bouche et l'avala.

-Bien, comme je disais, je dois vous expliquer quelque chose, quelque chose que vous aurez à accomplir en tant que préfet-en-chef…

••••••

Harry continuait d'avancer dans les couloirs sombres du château sans savoir où il allait. Lorsqu'il entendait du bruit il se cachait en vitesse et personne ne l'avait encore remarqué.

Le survivant jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et vit qu'il se promenait ainsi de puis plus de trois-quarts d'heure. Les cours finiraient bientôt et il pourrait se joindre à la foule pour aller manger.

Il pensait au bon repas qui l'attendait lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Il chercha une cachette, regardant tout autour de lui.

Merde! Rien. Aucun endroit où il ne pourrait être vu.

-Je vais tuer cette vieille chouette rabougrie! Je vais la…

Oh non! Quelqu'un qui parle, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas qu'une seule personne! Et soudain…

Boum! Harry se retrouvait pour la troisième fois en deux jours les fesses dans la poussière du sol.

Il soupira de frustration. Nan, mais qui était l'idiot(e) qui lui avait aveuglément foncé dedans! Vraiment, il fallait être complètement stupide pour ne pas l'avoir vu, au milieu du couloir vide, éclairé du soleil éclatant par de grandes fenêtres.

Il releva la tête pour apercevoir…

-Malfoy!

••••••

Le garçon était confortablement installé sur Harry et le regardait avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!

-Simple revanche, Potter, dit-il en posant ses coudes sur le torse du jeune homme. Tu savais que tu étais un coussin très confortable, le balafré? Je crois que je vais rester là toute la journée.

-Peut-être que je suis confortable, mais toi t'es lourd et tu m'écrases!

-Tu crois peut-être que t'as le choix? Hum, hum. Donc, intéressant ce cours de sortilèges? dit-il, une lumière de malice animant ses yeux bleus argentés. Il adorait faire fâcher Potter.

-Tu peux te le mettre où je pense ton cours de sortilèges, Malfoy! Lève-toi!

-Un peu de politesse, le gronda Malfoy, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Tant de mots grotesques ne tiennent pas dans une aussi belle bouche.

Oh non! Il n'avait quand même pas sorti ça. Il n'avait quand même pas dit que Potter avait une belle bouche…

Bon, c'est vrai sa bouche était jolie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le dire à voix haute au principal concerné. Il se frappa le front et jura.

-Oh mais, Malfoy! Des mots aussi grotesques ne tiennent pas dans une aussi magnifique bouche, aussi rouge que des roses, répliqua sarcastiquement Harry, imitant le serpentard.

Il eut droit à une fusillade du regard (1) de la part du blond qui répliqua d'un ton acerbe :

-Va te faire foutre!

-Oh, mais comme c'est gentil, Malfoy! Mais tu devras malheureusement te lever avant. Tu serais prêt à abandonner ton coussin qui, en plus d'être très confortable, a une jolie bouche?

Draco tira avec maturité la langue et…

La cloche sonna et tous les élèves sortirent des classes en bavardant. Quand ils aperçurent les deux ennemis dans une position assez étrange, ils ouvrirent grands leurs yeux.

Une petite fille de première année s'avança, ses deux petites couettes châtaines se balançant sur les côtés de sa tête. Ses deux yeux bruns étaient écarquillés de surprise.

Et tout à coup, sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle s'écria de sa petite voix aigue.

-Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy font des choses dans le corridor! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Et elle partit en courant, poussant le groupe de curieux assemblé devant les deux garçons.

_À suivre…_

••••••

**(1) : je sais que ça n'existe pas, mais j'aime bien inventer des expressions - **


	5. Humf, Pompom et échange

**Auteur: **Pitimikrobe

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Spoiler: **Tomes 1 à 6

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, ni à cabotine. Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé: **Harry décide finalement de retourner à Poudlard pour la septième année. Mais plusieurs évènements surviennent et sa dernière année ne sera pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu…

**Date: **3 juin 2006

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour nous pardonner le retard du chapitre 4 et aussi parce que je suis plus ponctuelle que cabotine (lol ben non spo vrai!) jaimerais premièrement vous dire c vrm vrai on a eu pleins de travaux ces-temps-ci, je suis ds la meme classe ke cabotine. Aussi, je vous donne ce chapitre le plus vite possible! Merci de nous lire! Bonne lecture »

••••••

Chapitre 5 : ------------------

Harry rougissait tandis que Draco chuchota à son oreille :

-Fais comme moi

Malfoy gifla Harry de toutes ses forces, si bien que la joue du brun devint rouge vif (1). Surpris, celui-ci cria…ce n'était pas un simple cri mais un cri très (2) féminin qui sorti de sa bouche, arrachant un sourire au blond qui se retenait de toute ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer de rire devant ce spectacle. Le visage du brun avait une expression de surprise, de dégoût et d'amusement à la fois. Après environ une dizaine de secondes, Malfoy fut brutalement renversé au sol. Harry avait roulé sur lui. Soudain, il frappa Malfoy en plein visage et le garçon étouffa un gémissement. Harry chuchotât :

-J'ai même pas frappé fort!

-Non…pas ça…, dit-il d'une petite voix aigue.

Son visage était crispé par la souffrance et Harry commença à s'inquiéter.

-Quelqu'un allez chercher Mme Pomfresh!

Trois élèves de première année se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie en pouffant.

-Potter…

-Malfoy, reste conscient, reste en vie…

-Ton genou…

-Quoi?

-Il m'écrase le…humf

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se releva. À ce moment même, Malfoy poussa un rugissement se soulagement (3), qui faisait penser à un jouisse ment, ce qui fit rire la foule. Celle-ci s'écarta quelque secondes plus tard pour laisser passer l'infirmière qui accourait, paniquée.

-Trois élèves m'ont dit que M.Malfoy était en danger de mort!

-C'est rien pompom, il m'a juste écrasé le pénis et tout ce qui va avec.

-Et vous m'avez fait venir pour ça? Et vous osez m'appeler PomPom?

Un long silence suivi cette remarque. Le visage Mme.Pomfresh passa du blanc au rouge et personne ne dit mot.

- Bon je pars, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire

Sur ce, tout le monde parti et se dirigea vers leur cours suivant sauf l'infirmière qui alla vers l'infirmerie.

••••••

Le lendemain, en se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry entendit des chuchotements. Il se retourna et ne vit personne. Il continua donc sa route.

Le même jour, après son cours de potions, Harry se senti à nouveau suivi mais décida de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui saute dessus.

-Je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi Potter, en privé…, lança Malfoy

-Lâche moi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

-Malfoy lui tira le bras et Harry, sonné, ne présenta aucune résistance.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et là, Malfoy se mit face à Harry et dit :

- Tue-moi

-Quoi?

-tu as bien entendu, tue moi je sais que tu en meures d'envie

-MAlfoy je…

-Très bien alors tu refuse d'obéir à un Malfoy? Tu en subiras les conséquences.

Malfoy tenta de stupéfixer Harry mais celui-ci, n'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir prononça la première formule qui lui vint en tête. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux sur les fesses et en se regardant…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Tu es moi!

-Non toi tu es moi!

Les deux garçons se touchèrent la main et la triste réalité leur sauta aux yeux, ils avaient échangé de corps.

-Qu'est-ce que t'As fait

-Je sais pas j'ai dit la première formule qui me passait par la tête mais je me rappelle plus quoi!

-Intéressant…

-QUOI?

-Je propose qu'on profite de la situation

-Hein?

-On échange de vie un moment.

-Je, euh, ok. Mais uniquement en attendant de trouver une solution.

-Marché conclu. Le mot de passe de serpentard et venin

-Celui de Gryffondor est potiron

-Ridicule

-Pfff…

Harry tira la langue et sur ce geste très mature, les garçons se séparèrent.

**Je ne sais pas si on dit rouge vif ou rouge vive mais jmen fou moi je décide que ca s'écrit comme ça lol**

**j'insiste sur le TRÈS**

**Faisons comme si ça existait…lol**


	6. Amnésie, bal et bonbon

**Autrice: cabotine (j'écris les chap' pairs, Pitimikrobe les impairs)**

**Genre: Slash Harry/Draco - Humour **

**Spoiler: Tomes 1 à 6**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni à Pitimikrobe. Tout est à J.K. Rowling.**

**Résumé: Harry décide finalement de retourner à Poudlard pour la septième année. Mais plusieurs évènements surviennent et sa dernière année ne sera pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu… **

**Date: 12 juin 2006**

**Note de l'auteur: Aloha tout le monde! Voici (et pas en retard cette fois ;)) le 6e chapitre! On est vraiment occupé ces temps-ci avec les exams, les devoirs et les activités en dehors de l'école, mais les vacances arrivent bientôt! Jouaaaaaa J'ai vraiment hâte, je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer et ne plus penser aux maths, à l'histoire et aux sciences physique! Donc, sur cela, bonne lecture! ;)**

**Quand le texte est entre guillemets, comme ça « … », ce sont les pensées de Harry ou de Draco.**

••••••

**Chapitre 6 : Amnésie, bal et bonbon**

Harry marchait tranquillement dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle. Il allait devoir suivre les autres serpentards après le dîner, ne sachant pas où se trouvait leur Salle Commune.

Il se demandait bien combien de temps il resterait dans la peau de Malfoy.

-Monsieur Malfoy! Veuillez me suivre.

« Hein? M. Malfoy? Comment ça? Ah oui! M. Malfoy c'est moi! Pouaaaaaah! Harry t'es nul! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit McGonagall qui lui faisait signe de se dépêcher.

« Ah non! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce prétentieux de blondinet! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il semblait si heureux de l'échange de nos corps tout à l'heure.

Un Malfoy n'aurait jamais été heureux de se retrouver dans le corps d'un griffondor, qui plus est Harry Potter, sans aucune raison. Il doit avoir fait une connerie et c'est moi qui vais écoper de la punition. Je vais le suicider (1) ! »

Harry avança vers la directrice et la suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

•••••

-Monsieur Malfoy, j'aimerais vous annoncer que j'ai choisi la personne qui vous aidera à accomplir l'énorme tâche que je vous ai attribuée.

« Hein? De quoi? Quelle tâche? Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir encore faire? »

-Heu, Madame, loin de moi l'idée de vous dire que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais c'est à peu près ça…

« Wha! Mais comme tu es intelligent Harry! C'est sûr que comme ça elle ne se rendra pas compte que tu n'es pas Malfoy! »

-Souffririez-vous d'amnésie par hasard? C'est un sortilège, c'est ça? Ou encore vous êtes trop fatigué? Voulez-vous aller voir Mme Pomfresh?

-Non, non madame. Rien de tout cela, j'ai seulement… oublié.

-Eh bien vous avez une bien mauvaise mémoire, M. Malfoy. Vous devriez noter les choses importantes.

Elle soupira et but une gorgée de thé.

-Je parle, bien sûr, du bal d'Halloween.

-Le bal d'Hallo-

-Le bal que vous devez organisé! Par Merlin, votre mémoire est vraiment défaillante. Heureusement, que je vous ai trouvé une coéquipière dans ce projet.

-Qui est-

-Mlle Granger!

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains s'avança avec un visage aussi sérieux que si elle était convoquée devant le premier ministre de la Magie. Harry sourit à la vue de sa meilleure amie. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à supporter une serpentard.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me sourire comme ça, Malfoy? C'est pas dans tes habitudes… dit Hermione avec un regard soupçonneux.

Harry reprit rapidement son visage hautain. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse découvrir. Il prit sa voix la plus dédaigneuse et répondit :

-Tu dois avoir des hallucinations, Granger. Pourquoi, moi, un sang-pur, sourirait à, toi, une sang-de-bourbe?

-M. Malfoy! Le respect est la première condition pour garder son poste de préfet-en-chef. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?

-Oui, désolé, professeure.

•••••

-Harry!

Draco se retourna vers le cri qui venait de lui transpercer les oreilles.

« Non mais! Où se trouve encore, Potter? Peut-être que si il ne partait pas tout le temps loin de ses amis sans les avertir, ils ne seraient pas en train de crier son nom à tue-tête dans le corridor… Pfff… »

C'est à ce moment, qu'il se rendit compte que la joyeuse petite troupe griffondorienne arrivait directement sur lui avec un gros sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Oh merde! J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais Harry Potter! Au secours, maman! Je vais mourir! »

La belette arriva près de lui et lui demanda s'il avait vu Hermione.

-Granger? Nan je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Comment ça Granger? Depuis quand t'appelles 'Mione, Granger?

-Désolé, trop entendu Malfoy le dire, c'est sorti tout seul, dit Draco avec un petit sourire innocent.

-Ouais, bon ça va. Tu viens manger? demanda Ron avec plus d'entrain.

•••••

-J'aimerais que vous travailliez un soir cette semaine sur le projet. Vous pourriez premièrement décider quel sera le thème du bal.

-Oui, bien sûr, professeure.

-Alors, M. Malfoy, qu'en dites-vous?

« Hein? Quoi? Oh non, j'étais dans la lune! Mais c'est tellement ennuyant les discours de McGonagall. Je sais pas comment 'Mione fait pour tout suivre… Bon, essayons quelque chose! »

-Euh… oui?

-Bien, essayez de vous arranger pour accorder vos horaires. Je reviens.

Sur ces mots, la vieille sorcière se leva et sortit de la pièce.

-Bon, moi je suis libre, mercredi et vendredi.

-Eh bien, euh, mercredi?

-On se rencontre mercredi? Parfait. Et, où? Je propose qu'on se voit à la bibliothèque. Il y a toujours très peu de monde le mercredi soir.

-Euh… ok.

-Bon, moi je dois y aller. J'ai mes devoirs à faire.

•••••

-'Mione! Où étais-tu passé?

-Calme-toi, Ron! J'étais seulement à une rencontre avec le professeur McGonagall et Malfoy. Tu sais, pour le bal d'Halloween…

À ces mots, Draco se fit plus attentif.

-D'ailleurs, Malfoy m'a paru étrange.

-Comment ça? demanda Draco, sans paraître plus intéressé que ça à la conversation.

-Eh bien, il était tout le temps dans la lune, oubliait tout ce que le professeur McGonagall disait et il paraissait presque se forcer à être méchant…

-Tu crois que quelqu'un aurait pu lui faire boire une potion? demanda le jeune homme roux.

-Non, je crois plutôt que ce n'était pas lui.

À l'entente de ces mots, Draco s'étouffa avec le bonbon qu'il mangeait.

-Ça va Harry? demanda la belette.

-Ou… i…

•••••

**(1) Avant qu'on ne me le dise, je sais très bien qu'on ne peut suicider quelqu'un, mais c'est une expression de moi et Pitimikrobe pour dire que quelqu'un va tuer quelqu'un. LOL**


	7. Homosexualité et surprise de taille

**Une Autrice: ****Pitimikrobe**** (j'écris les ****chap****' impairs, cabotine les pairs)**

**Genre: Slash Harry/****Draco**** - Humour **

**Spoiler: Tomes 1 à 6**

**Disclaimer**** Rien ne m'appartient, ni à ****Pitimikrobe****. Tout est à J.K. ****Rowling**

**Résumé: Harry décide finalement de retourner à ****Poudlard**** pour la septième année. Mais plusieurs évènements surviennent et sa dernière année ne sera pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu… **

**Date: 19 juin 2006**

**Note de l'auteur: Salut! Premièrement, on entre dans la période d'exams, donc on aura plus ****beaucoup**** de temps pour écrire. De plus, je pars pour trois semaines, donc cabotine écrira le ****chap****' 8 mais pour le 9, il faudra attendre ****dans**** le coin du 14juillet… ****Vraiment****désolée****…**

••••••

**Chapitre 7 : Homosexualité et surprise de taille**

Après sa rencontre avec McGonagall, Harry se rendit aux dortoirs des Griffondors dans l'intention de demander à Malfoy où se situait le dortoir des Serpentards. La Grosse Dame s'étonna qu'il sache le mot de passe, mais le laissa entrer. À son arrivée, il n'y avait que quatre personnes dans la salle commune. Une première année que Harry ne connaissait pas, Ron, Malfoy, Hermione et Ginny. La première année cria :

-Draco Malfoy vient rendre visite à Harry Potter dans son lit! AHHHHHH!

Et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Ron, quant à lui, restait bouche bée et ne disait rien. Malfoy s'avança vers lui et lui dit d'un ton dédaigneux :

-Tu me veux quoi Malfoy?

-Euuuh…

En chuchotant, Harry dit à voix basse :

-C'est où la salle commune des Serpentards?

-Dans les cachots, il y a toujours Parkinson qui traîne devant. Mais grouille, mon trésor ne survivra pas longtemps si tu t'en occupes aussi mal!

-Ton quoi?

Ginny, qui les avait regardés discuter à voix basse, avança vers Malfoy, le visage vert de jalousie et le plaqua au mur.

-Harry, je veux une réponse claire, nette et précise. Tu dis oui ou non. Es-tu homosexuel?

Harry, qui était derrière Ginny, lui faisait de grands signes que non et devant son air terrorisé, Malfoy eu un sourire moqueur et dit :

-Oui

Ginny se mit à pleurer et couru se réfugier dans son dortoir.

Harry prit Malfoy par le collet de sa robe et dit :

-Tu vas m'y conduire

-Ok, ok, mais ne me frappe pas!

Hermione qui, en fait, était cachée et regardait la scène de loin alla consoler Ginny et se promis qu'elle mènerait son enquête.

••••••

Arrivé devant le dortoir des Serpentards, Malfoy dit :

-Bon, tu y es. Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer.

-Pas question, tu viens avec moi!

-Mais-

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, Harry emmena Malfoy dans les dortoirs des Serpentards. À l'intérieur de la chambre que Malfoy avait seul, se trouvait…

-UN BÉBÉ? MAIS T'ES MALADE!

-Un : C'est une fille et elle s'appelle … euh… en fait elle a pas encore de nom.

Deux : traite-la bien, c'est ma fille

Et trois-

-TA FILLE?

-Je l'ai adoptée Potter

-Oh…

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. On entendait plus que les gazouillis du bébé.

-Bon je te laisse avec ma fille, prends-en soin.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment on s'occupe de…de ÇA!

-Tu apprendras.

Sur ce, Malfoy partit dans le couloir, laissant Harry aux prises avec le bébé.

-Bon…euh…tu as faim?

-Gagabigagaboubou

-Euh… ok alors… voilà une pomme.

Harry essaya de faire entrer la pomme entière dans la bouche de la fillette, en vain.

-Bon… ok… alors… de la bière au beurre!

Le brun versa tout son contenu dans la bouche de l'enfant qui en avala le plus possible. Harry la souleva et mis le visage de l'enfant vis-à-vis le sien.

-Tu as assez mangé?

L'enfant se mit à rire et régurgita dans le visage du brun qui voulu ouvrir la bouche pour crier, mais en faisant cela, le vomi entra dans sa bouche ce qui le fit vomir sur les draps de soie de Malfoy. Il déposa le bébé aveuglément et ne se rendit pas compte que la porte était ouverte. Le bébé partit à l'aventure, tandis que lui, se lavait le visage dans la salle de bain. En revenant dans la chambre, il vit les draps et dit :

-On dirait que je vais dormir par terre ce soir…

Il regarda autour de lui et en s'apercevant que le bébé avait disparu il s'écria :

-AH LE P'TIT MORVEUX!

••••••


	8. Parkinson, Aube et la sangdebourbe

**Autrice: cabotine (j'écris les chap' pairs, Pitimikrobe les impairs)**

**Genre: Slash Harry/Draco - Humour **

**Spoiler: Tomes 1 à 6**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni à Pitimikrobe. Tout est à J.K. Rowling.**

**Résumé: Harry décide finalement de retourner à Poudlard pour la septième année. Mais plusieurs évènements surviennent et sa dernière année ne sera pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu… **

**Date: 18 juin 2006**

**Note de l'auteur: Aloha tout le monde! Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, mais Pitimikrobe et moi on était parti en vacances. Donc, voilà le 8e chapitre! Il n'est pas très long, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire et je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration avec toutes les autres choses que j'ai en tête ces temps-ci. Alors, à la place de vous écrire un long chap' complètement nul, j'ai préféré en écrire seulement un petit qui au moins n'est pas super nul, même si je me rend bien compte que ce n'est pas mon meilleur… Le 9e chapitre devrait venir plutôt vite, puisqu'il est déjà écrit et corrigé. Alors, bonne lecture!**

**Quand le texte est entre guillemets, comme ça « … », ce sont les pensées de Harry ou de Draco.**

•••••

**Chapitre 8 : Parkinson, Aube et la sang-de-bourbe**

-Drakychou! Mais, que fais-tu dans les couloirs tout seul à cette heure! Je te cherche depuis plus de 5 minutes, je m'inquiétais pour toi. T'aurais pu te faire enlever… s'écria une jeune femme à la voix très aigue, ressemblant plutôt à un bulldog qu'à une humaine.

Harry ragea intérieurement. En plus d'avoir à s'occuper d'un bébé, il allait devoir endurer Parkinson, mais que cette fille pouvait être bête.

-Parkinson! Lâche-moi un peu, je ne suis pas un gosse de 5 ans, j'ai 17 ans. Je sais très bien me défendre et c'est pas parce que t'es pas collé sur moi 24 heures sur 24 que je vais mourir!

Les yeux de la serpentarde se remplirent de larmes et elle partit en courant vers les dortoirs de Serpentard.

« C'est déjà un problème en moins. Bon, maintenant, passons à l'autre problème… Mais où un bébé de cet âge peut-il penser aller se promener?

Le terrain de Quidditch? Naaaan. Les salles de cours? Naaaan. La forêt Interdite? Naaaan. Hum… réfléchissons. Le petit morveux, ou plutôt, la petite morveuse, semblait avoir faim tout à l'heure.

Je sais! La Grande Salle! C'est l'heure du déjeuner et il y a plein de nourriture sur les tables! »

Sur ces pensées très intelligentes, le survivant se dirigea à grands pas vers la pièce bondée d'élèves à l'affût de toute rumeur existante. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle plein de personnes le pointèrent du doigt en chuchotant.

Le fait qu'il était allé dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors sous l'apparence de Malfoy avait déjà fait le tour de l'école.

Il chercha du regard le bébé et le découvrit assis sur une fille de Serdaigle qui gagatisait complètement devant lui et lui donnait des bouchées de son repas.

Il avait fallu qu'il fasse le tour trois fois de la salle pour enfin l'apercevoir, puisqu'il était entouré d'une de filles complètement folles.

Il en bouscula quelques-unes pour arriver au milieu et sans une parole, arracha la petite, qui ressemblait décidément beaucoup à Malfoy pour une fille adoptive, des bras d'une élève blonde de sixième année.

Il repartit vers sa chambre, ignorant les lamentations et les exclamations de surprise et d'indignation qu'il avait déclanché. Tout le monde le regarda marché jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchi la lourde porte.

••••••

Draco marchait avec la belette et la sang-de-bourbe dans un grand couloir éclairé de l'immense école. Il se rendait déjeuner avec vingt minutes de retard à cause de miss-je-sais-tout qui avait du encore réviser ce matin pour l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie, alors qu'elle avait déjà étudier quatre heure la veille.

En arrivant près de la grande porte qui menait à la salle, il vit Potter avec son ange dans les bras.

Il dit à Granger et Weasel de ne pas l'attendre et d'aller manger tout de suite. Ceux-ci se dépêchèrent d'obéir; on en entendait le ventre de Ron gargouiller de faim à 10 kilomètres à la ronde.

Lorsque les grandes porte furent bien fermer, il s'élança à la poursuite de Potter. Il le rattrapa rapidement.

-Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Aube dans la Grande Salle? Pauvre petite chérie, elle a du être terroriser par tout ce monde complètement fou…

-Si tu veux tout savoir, Malfoy, ta «pauvre petite chérie» s'était enfuie de la chambre. Je l'ai retrouvé avec des filles de Serdaigle dans la Grande Salle et elle semblait très heureuse.

-Oh mon pauvre petit ange!

Draco se précipita sur Aube qu'il prit dans ses bras doucement. Il commença à la bercer en chantonnant une comptine d'enfants.

Harry regarda le serpentard d'un air traumatisé. Depuis quand Malfoy était aussi stupidement gaga devant une petite morveuse vomissante?

C'est à ce moment qu'il attendit quelqu'un bouger derrière une statue tout près d'eux. Il avança et découvrit une Hermione les yeux grands ouverts.


	9. Et le ciel sembla plus clair

**Autrice: Pitimikrobe (Cabotine écrit les chaps pairs !)**

**Genre: Slash Harry/Draco - Humour **

**Spoiler: Tomes 1 à 6**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni à cabotine. Tout est à J.K. Rowling.**

**Résumé: Harry décide finalement de retourner à Poudlard pour la septième année. Mais plusieurs évènements surviennent et sa dernière année ne sera pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu… **

**Date: 24 février 2007**

**Note de l'auteur: SORRY !!!!! JE M'EXCUSE !!! Se met a genoux PITIÉ ! PARDONNEZ-MOI ! Oui, on a légèrement (Hum hum, depuis septembre…) abandonné la fic…je suis vraiment désolée, cabotine ne souhaite plus écrire ceci est donc le dernier chapitre. En espérant que vous aurez aimé la fic.**

**Quand le texte est entre guillemets, comme ça « … », ce sont les pensées de Harry ou de Draco.**

•••••

-Euh…Hermione…je vais tout t'expliquer !

-Pas besoin, Harry, j'ai compris

-Mais…je…euh…comment tu sais que je suis Harry ?

-Tout simple, tu n'es pas assez méchant et arrogant.

Draco voulu répliquer mais il se senti soudainement très bizarre.

-Je…

-Draco !

Harry se précipita en panique sur le blond et vérifia son poul

-Va chercher de l'aide Her…

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude vit le paysage tourner autour de lui et perdit conscience. Hermione se précipita dans la Grande Salle pour trouver de l'aide et les professeurs accoururent. Dumbledore s'agenouilla près d'Harry et de Draco et au bout d'un moment, déclara :

-Ils sont morts.

Sur ces mots il s'étrangla et mourut, comme tous les élèves et professeurs. Le corps d'Aube et celui de Rogue se regardèrent avec un sourire malicieux. Rogue redevint lui-même et Aube se changea en Voldemort.

-Tu as fait du bon travail Severus. Trafiquer la baguette de Potter n'a pas dû être facile. La partie et finie, et j'ai gagné…

-Détrompes-toi !

Une lumière verte fila sur Tom et Severus avant de les tuer sans qu'ils n'aient put réagir. Harry ferma les yeux et rendit l'âme.

Au même moment, le ciel sembla plus clair, dehors…


End file.
